Front load refuse collection vehicles are in wide use in large-scale residential refuse collection. A front load refuse collection vehicle typically has a front cab, a large refuse compartment behind the cab, and a pair of hydraulic-powered lift forks extending in front of the truck that are adapted to be inserted into corresponding slots or sleeves associated with an intermediate size portable refuse collection container. The forks are able to lift the refuse container over the front of the truck and invert the container to dump its contents into the refuse compartment or body located behind the cab.
For residential and small-scale refuse collection, the collection container is often carried in front of the collection vehicle as it moves along the street. The contents of smaller residential collection carts are first dumped into the intermediate collection container, and the intermediate container is then inverted to dump its contents into the larger collection bin behind the vehicle cab.
Typically a hydraulic cart lifter is mounted to the intermediate collection container to invert the residential collection cart to dump its contents into the intermediate container. Hydraulic lifters have also been mounted to the intermediate collection container in a manner so that the lifter can be moved into engagement with the residential refuse cart, rather than requiring the operator to move the refuse receptacle to the lifter. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,484,245; 5,607,277; 5,639,201; 5,797,715; 5,938,394; 6,139,244 and 6,357,988, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference, illustrate such arrangements. These systems, however, have a number of drawbacks, and there continues to be a need for improved systems.